The present disclosure relates to a power control method, a communication device, and a power control system that are used to control the power consumption of electronic apparatuses installed in homes, for example.
Lately, power generation utilizing renewable energy instead of fossil fuels is being put into practical use. It is regarded as a certainty that this trend will further strength in the future. As power generation utilizing renewable energy, photovoltaic power generation, wind power generation, wind power generation, biomass power generation, wave activated power generation, and the like have been developed. Under such circumstances, it is desired that power consumption (load) fluctuations on the side of consumers such as ordinary homes, office buildings, and factories be as small as possible.
Owing to the instability of the amount of power generation in cases where renewable energy is introduced, load leveling is required to maintain the quality of supply power. Further, for the power supply side as well, investments in power sources to meet load peaks can be avoided, thereby improving profitability. A next generation power network (hereinafter, referred to as smart grid), which utilizes information technologies to solve problems associated with transfer of electric power between suppliers and consumers, makes it possible to control and thereby suppress power consumption on the consumer side from the supplier side (DR (Demand Response). For example, during times of peak power demand, power utilities control load by changing the temperature settings of air conditioners in houses. Including this DR, undertaking measures directed toward consumers from the supply side is called DSM (Demand Side Management).
In PTL 1, it is described that a centralized power DSM controller is connected to a DSM command station in a power company via a public network, and limitations are placed on the use of electric power by a plurality of electronic apparatuses connected to a home network in a home. That is, it is described that the centralized power DSM controller controls use of electric power in accordance with the consumers' demands and priorities. In PTL 2, it is described that the power consumption of a plurality of appliances connected to a home network is controlled by a central controller, each of the appliances includes a secondary battery, and during time periods of peak power usage, the appliance operates on electric power from the secondary battery, and in other time periods, the appliance operates on electric power from a commercial power source, and the secondary battery is charged. The central controller receives a power control command from the power supplier side.